Full House- Scotch with a Twist
by Tito
Summary: Might be funny 'cause of the twist.. no sex or cursing whatsoever, but drug use and death and mild discussion of rape.


Ok.. let's get to the story. I'll say I DO own the tanners and their souls forever.. and let's see what happens. I'm sure no one else wants them, am I right?  
  
The maid of the Tanner household, Elfreda, came into the bedroom of Stephanie and turned off the 20 year old girls alarm clock. She peeled the moist covers off her face and lifted her head from the semi-dry puddle of vomit. She carried the girl, who wasn't waking, over to the bathroom and gave the girl her usual Sunday morning bath.  
  
It bothered Elfreda of how these seemingly lovely girls lives have turned around with just a few instances. When DJ came home 6 months ago and announced she was pregnant, everyone was more than happy with her.. until they realized she hasn't had a boyfriend in months, and obviously not married. Danny questioned her that night, and to everyone's surprise (you know how the news travels 'round the Tanner house), DJ had been raped.  
  
This bothered Danny some, 'causing him to miss a day of mopping.. and eventually going crazy and slaughtering his eldest daughter. Joey had left a couple years before this to go to rehab, but sadly has yet to recover. Jesse and Becky raise these girls, and are lucky to afford the house and maid with their hosting spots on the hit evening talk show 'San Francisco- The Straight Story.'  
  
Michelle talked to Stephanie one day about her drinking problem, but Stephanie was not very willing to talk. Michelle, being the annoying.. 16 year old (?) she was, kept on questioning her sister, leading her to get beat up and needing 12 stitches on her nose for 2 weeks.  
  
Michelle didn't go out much. She didn't have too many friends, either. She was quite studious, and got her license the day of her 16th birthday. It was revoked 2 months later after the cops charged her with illegal drug possession. Turning to Satan is something Michelle has regretted for 7 months now, but her loyalty to her unholy leader is too powerful for her to unsheathe her bonds to this lifestyle she leads.  
  
Twisted into this young girl with troubled ways, it is a twist back for you to learn that she as well idolizes Britney Spears. Other that Britney Spears, she likes artist such as Prince, Madonna, No Doubt, and Marilyn Manson.  
  
The Tanner household doesn't have a Comet anymore. 10 year olds Nicky and Alex have set up a shrine of cats in the basement and with their deviantly clever minds, lured their family's golden retriever out into the street and hired a 'hit' man to run over the dog.  
  
As for the Giblers, they have moved into a nice apartment suite in Seattle after her parents gave up a life in conning people.  
  
A couple years later on Nicky's 13th birthday, he started taking estrogen pills and developed small, yet perky breasts and started dressing in Michelle's old clothes, who won a game of Russian Roulette a couple months before.  
  
Jesse had divorced Becky a year before because he felt he was keeping her from his big break in a music career. He moved to Miami and lived on the streets for a few weeks, until a sweet transsexual cabaret dancer took him into his home.  
  
Becky started sneaking Stephanie's stash and eventually became an alcoholic, got fired from her job, and got her children taken away and were put in foster homes. Stephanie put Becky into rehab, where she met up with Joey, they were cured and got married and had 3 children.  
  
Stephanie had been caught with writing illegal checks to the previous owner of the house and she ran away to Los Vegas, where she fell in love with a woman named Mona DeShaunté. Stephanie gained a lot of weight and lived in a trailer park with Mona. They stole a little boy from foster care, and ran away to Mexico.  
  
Mona joined a gang of old women where she was taken advantage of and shot. Stephanie put a gun to her child's head, and soon after she was done with that, did the deed to herself. 


End file.
